Beauty and the Beast Boy
by xSPiNx
Summary: A Teen Titans twist on the Disney fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast! A powerful curse has been placed on the Titan’s Tower, affecting everyone living in it. When Beast Boy’s “beast within” is released, will anyone be able to tame it? BBxRae. Romance, Humor
1. One ll A Mighty Curse

**Summary:** A Teen Titans twist on the classic Disney fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast! A powerful curse has been placed on the Titan's Tower, affecting all the Titans living inside! When Beast Boy's "beast within" is released, will anyone be able to tame it? BBxRae Romance, Comedy

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own Beauty and the Beast (although, I _would_ love to work for Disney!) Eh… so in short, I don't own the characters, the plotline, the ideas, the songs… why am I writing this again? Heh, just kidding. Really, my little niece was watching Beauty and the Beast the other day, and I just forgot how good that movie was! So my mind went wandering, and all of a sudden, the phrase "Beauty and Beast Boy" popped into my head, and it started this giant fiasco! Just a note though -- the plot line is borrowed from Beauty and the Beast, but I've tweaked a few things to make things more relevant to Teen Titans, because it was a REALLY big stretch. Heh. And please excuse this EXTREMELY CHEESY prologue.

**Also, after reading this, please read the Author's Note at the end of this fic, and respond with your answer to the part that says "read me!"**

Btw -- Sorry if this chapter is on the shorter side! Usually my chapters get lengthier as the fics go on.

Thank you to Terra, for pointing out a (kind of) big mistake I made. For some reason, I thought that in "The Beast Within," the Titans were fighting against Johnny Rancid, and not Adonis. Heh. But everything is fixed now, so thank you Terra!

Haha, OK, enough on to the story!

**-----**

**Beauty and the Beast Boy**

_**By: xSPiNx**_

**-----**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land known as Jump City, there lived a crime-fighting group of teenagers. The teenagers all lived together in a shining tower, and they had everything that their hearts could ever desire. Yet all was not well for the group of heroes, for trouble was lurking in their future. And one hot afternoon, everything changed._

_The heroes discovered a lone, frightened girl being chased by a ferocious monster. They took her in and cared for her out of the kindness of their hearts, and the young girl appreciated it. But she had a secret. A secret that she knew would change everything. The young girl entrusted this secret to one of the young team members of the Tower._

-----

"I… I can't control my powers. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone!"

"No big deal. I promise."

-----

_The young superhero promised never to reveal the girl's secret, and for a while, it seemed as if he would not. It also seemed as if the two teenagers were destined to be together, for they had forged a bond so strong that they seemed almost inseparable._

_Yet one cold night, the secret was revealed. The clever leader of the superheroes had figured out the young girl's problem. Although this secret changed nothing about the relationship between the young girl and the team of superheroes, the young girl panicked. She fled, blaming everything on the young superhero to whom she had trusted with her secret._

-----

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I didn't know that it was a secret. I just kind of… figured it out."

"…"

"Beast Boy?"

"… I know."

-----

_Although the young green hero had done nothing wrong, he fell into despair. He locked himself in his room and concealed himself, ashamed, not even coming out to speak with his other teammates. And so, as time passed, the young teenager fell into anguish, for who could ever learn to love him again?_

-----

"He has been in hiding for nearly a week now. Should we not check on our friend?"

"No. He just needs… time."

(One minute later.) "Can we check now?"

-----

_And so the young girl ran, finding comfort in a truly powerful and frightening villain. This evil man, who wanted nothing more than to do away with the meddling superheroes, welcomed her with open arms._

_Because he had a plan. For, together, the young teenage team was nearly unstoppable. Yet, apart, they could be defeated easily. And the young, frightened, and betrayed girl whom he had just met held the key to it all._

-----

"You know, you are quite strong. I can help you control your powers… but for a price."

"You can? What is it?"

"Become my apprentice."

-----

_And so, with the help of the young girl, this evil man cast a powerful spell upon the shining tower. This spell was truly a powerful one, for the evil man summoned all of his strength. He also drew power from other villains of the land that wanted the superheroes destroyed._

_Although the spell was truly mighty, the villain was betrayed by the young girl. Realizing that her new master was evil, she sacrificed herself out of remorse for her past teammates. However, although she defeated the mighty villain, she only delayed the spell. Yet unfortunately, the young girl's sacrifice left her as a cold stone statue._

_And ever so often, the green superhero would visit her._

-----

"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known."

-----

_Every time the young hero visited the girl's statue, he fell into more and more despair. For, although she betrayed him, he still felt for her. And one day, while visiting the girl's shrine, he found a very beautiful rose. The flower seemed to be enchanted, for it seemed to just appear as if from thin air. And so, the young teenager took it as a reminder._

_Yet if the young hero had known what the flower actually was, he surely would have left it alone. For, in truth, the flower was an extremely magical rose. And it's removal from the ground marked the beginning of the powerful spell that the young girl had fought so fiercely to defeat._

_And, although weakened, the spell was still a truly potent one, for many villains had come together for it's creation. And it's effects on the Titan's Tower would soon be taking their toll…_

**-----**

**Chapter One: A Mighty Curse**

**-----**

"Hey, BB!" Cyborg rapped noisily on the changeling's door. "You've been in there all day! Wanna get your butt kicked in some game station?"

"Au contraire, Cyborg," Beast Boy's voice echoed from within his room. "I believe that it will be _you_ that will have the butt that is kicked. Hold on a minute, I just have to clean up a couple of things. Come on in, if you want!"

Laughing, Cyborg swung the door open and took a wide step into Beast Boy's room. He wrinkled his nose at the mess -- and, not to mention, the distinct smell -- in the room. Beast Boy's purple and black uniforms littered the ground. His bed was unmade, and the sheets were wrinkled and almost thrown off of the bed. And to top it all off, overflowing from underneath the bed was a barrage of junk -- game station controls, strategy guides for video games, books with pictures of animals in it, tennis rackets, board games… almost everything. As his eyes surveyed the room, Cyborg's gaze rested on a flawless looking red rose, laying on Beast Boy's cluttered desk like a beacon of light among the mess.

"Aww," Cyborg cooed with mock excitement. "For me, BB? You shouldn't have!" He picked up the rose, which was displayed carefully in a transparent glass case, and looked at it with scrutiny. "Where'd you get this from, anyway?"

Beast Boy's demeanor changed from joking to anger faster than a split second. The once happy, jovial face was replaced instantly with a silent viciousness. "Don't touch that!" he snarled, surprised by his own tone of voice.

"Sorry, BB, I didn't know it was such a big deal--"

"Well, now you do," Beast Boy growled quietly through clenched teeth. "Don't ever, _ever_ touch it."

Cyborg threw his hands up in defeat. "What's wrong with you, dude? One second you're OK, and the next you're flipping out! You're acting like you did when all that freaky toxic waste got dumped on you, and you transformed into that huge beast." Cyborg grinned slyly, still trying to lighten the situation. "You haven't been sniffing around anywhere that you're not supposed to, have you?"

"Just… leave…" Beast Boy's words came out as a strained whisper as he carefully placed the rose back on his desk..

And not knowing what to do, all Cyborg could do was listen.

-----

Walking out of Beast Boy's room, Cyborg grumbled, scratching his head. "What's got _him_ all worked up?" he muttered. The thoughts of his friend weighing heavily on his mind, he plopped lazily on the couch.

"What's got _who_ worked up?" Robin's voice had an amazing quality of cutting through the air like a dagger, and Cyborg nearly jumped a foot in the air in surprise.

After recovering from the shock, Cyborg smiled sheepishly at his leader. "Heh. Beast Boy." Cyborg frowned. "He's acting kind of freaky. Like, aggressive. Remember that time with Adonis?" Cyborg almost had to stop himself from shivering as he remembered the incident. "Except for this time, he's angrier."

"Cyborg, I think it's kind of normal. Beast Boy was never really good at controlling his emotions." Robin sighed. "We just need to give him some time. To heal."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow in confusion. "From what?"

Robin let out another deep breath. "Terra really did a number on him."

Cyborg only frowned. "I don't know, Robin. I hope you're right."

-----

Why was he acting like this? Beast Boy paced in his room. He ran his fingers through his hair, and nearly tugged it out in frustration.

It was like he was angry, like some unknown _thing _was making him act like a total jerk.

And the scary thing was, this wasn't the first time he had felt this way. Cyborg had had a point. The time that he had been dumped in toxic waste by Adonis, he acted the exact same way. But that time, he only remembered little glimpses of what happened. This time was different. He felt it.

Scowling again, he uttered a deep growl to no one in particular and stole a look at the shining rose that lay on his desk. It's red glittering was almost enchanting, and lulled him to calmness…

But just seconds later, the anger flooded his senses again and white hot pain seared through his body. Beast Boy roared in anguish. "What's happening to me?"

The pain was so intense, it felt like his body was being ripped apart. He fell to his knees, his head cradled in his hand. The pain came in waves, pulsing and retracting like red hot waves. When would it go away?

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided, and was replaced completely by two other emotions.

Anger. And loneliness.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror across from his bed, Beast Boy gasped in surprise, but it only came out as another menacing growl. His body was covered completely in shaggy green fur, and his mouth was twisted in a sinister snarl. His jagged tooth stuck out of his mouth like a tusk, and he looked, well…

Like a beast.

"Grraaaaaaaawr!" Beast Boy punched the mirror and it shattered into millions of tiny pieces. He jumped on his bed, pulling off the sheets. He could feel his sharp claws ripping and tearing through the lining and the sheets. And it felt good.

Catching to stop his breath, his eyes stopped restlessly on the shimmering rose blooming on his desktop. For a moment, he was puzzled. Why was that rose there? And why did he feel such a strong tugging toward it? A lone petal floated to the ground as if the rose was wilting. And it made Beast Boy mad. He continued to tear though his room.

And that whole night, guttural howls could be heard echoing throughout Jump City.

_**To be continued…**_

**Closing Notes:** Heh. OK, so the Teen Titans adaptation was a lot harder than I thought it would be! I reaaaally had to think up some creative stuff to make it fit! Hopefully, everything makes sense, but if not, feel free to leave any questions in a review, and I'll be more than happy to answer it! And any suggestions for making this fic more relevant to Beauty and the Beast are GREATLY appreciated.

BTW - the references to Adonis and Beast Boy acting aggressive and strange were from the episode "The Beast Within," if anyone hasn't seen it. Also, the beginning references to the young girl were from Terra, from "Terra," and "Aftershock I and II." Just in case anyone was wondering where they came from, there it is! I don't think that it's necessary to have seen those episodes to understand this fic (although knowing about Terra would help!), because hopefully I explained most of it.

If anyone's wondering what's going on with my other Teen Titan's fic, I've found a weird coincidence with the fic and what's actually happening in the series right now. So, until I figure out a different plotline (or get any suggestions), it's gonna be a while before I pick it back up. Sorry! For now, I hope you enjoy this fic!

**_READ ME!_** -- I have an **important question** to ask you, faithful readers! Which one would you prefer for this fic: an fic with the actual plot of Beauty and the Beast, or a story based on the same idea? I have ideas for both, but I REALLY need input to decide which I am going to pursue.

REVIEW please!


	2. Two ll Short Tempered

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Wow, thanks for the reviews… I love hearing feedback and stuff, and you guys made me feel all warm inside! Haha, just kidding. But really, a writer like me lives on reviews, and they encourage me to keep on writing. So keep the comments, suggestions, ideas, and praise (heh, I had to fit that in somewhere) coming!

Thanks to all who reviewed, and based on your answers, I've decided to write this story only _based _on the plot of Beauty and the Beast, although I _was _tempted to turn everyone into teapots, clocks, and candlesticks! Haha, just kidding! Maybe I'll find a way to incorporate something like that into the plot!

**Responses:**

**Terra** - Thanks for clearing up the Adonis thing! I credited you in my last chapter, if you didn't read it. And I'm glad you liked the way I tried to link the two, it was kind of hard. And, it's up to you to decide who Beauty it - Raven, or Terra (even though this IS BB and Rae!)

**Smart One **- LOL, OK, I won't do the Disney version! Even though it would have been fun to make people into teacups!

**xox.Annie Potter.xox **- Thanks for all the support, you've been with me almost since I started writing, and I like reading your reviews! I'll definitely continue that one, and I've been working on the pokemon ones, but they've been coming slowly… I'm halfway done with the third part of Operation: MATCHMAKER, though!

**gladdecease** - Yup, I think I'm going to go with the more "original" plot. And YES, Holes was AWESOME! I think that this chapter is a better length :-)

**Raven+Robin4ever **- Thanks for the input, I've decided to go with the second idea!

**Slade's Downfall **- Yeah, BATB is a great movie! All the Disney classics are… I wish they'd come out with more. Thanks for adding me to your favorites!

**Honeybee91210** - Thanks for the input! Like I said in a lot of the responses, BATB _is_ a great movie. I hope you're enjoying the Teen Titan's version!

**Wrathchylde** - You're not familiar with Beauty and the Beast? You're missing out on a classic! Heh, j/k. I'm glad you're enjoying my version! And thank you for the input!

**Teleportal** - Heh, logic sucks, but we gotta deal with it! Hopefully this part won't be too logical (even though I think it is, because that's the way I write. Heh.) I hope you like it anyway, though!

**Scarlet Sparkler** - Wow, encore, huh? LOL. Here's another part for you! Thanks for the compliments and the input!

**WickedWitchoftheSE** - Hmm, I might post both versions, but for now, I'm going to go with just an idea BASED on the movie. Sorry! Although, I will be tempted to put in some songs. LOL, j/k!

**TeenTitanCrystal** - Here's the next part! And don't worry, I'm going to continue. I have nothing else to do in the summer after work, LOL.

Phew, OK, now onto the story!

All disclaimers can be found on part one.

-----  
**Beauty and the Beast Boy  
**_**By: xSPiNx  
**_-----

-----  
**Chapter Two:** **Short Tempered  
**-----

_And so, because of the mighty curse, the young superhero was transformed into a ferocious beast. Throughout the night, the young hero wailed and roared in anguish, for who could learn to accept him in his new monstrous form? Past experiences showed that he couldn't be trusted as a beast. He thought he only had one course of action:_

_Run away._

-----

The inky black sky was unusually dull as Beast Boy clumsily forced open the window to his room. When the tower was first designed, Robin had initially constructed all of the windows of an extremely sturdy form of glass as a safety precaution. The windows throughout the tower had survived everything from explosions, to Raven's erratic outbursts, to game station controls thrown in frustration. In short, they were very, _very_ durable.

Beast Boy shattered it into pieces with one swipe of his giant paw.

At first, the idea of destroying things had appealed to Beast Boy, but now, he almost winced at the sound of the shattering glass.

His ears twitched in anticipation as he thought about this. He paused in front of the splintered pieces of glass that used to be his window, peering down aimlessly at the ocean.

He was a beast. That fact was certain. But, strangely, he could actually _feel_ what he was doing this time. Last time, he couldn't. Did this mean that he could control his transformation this time?

For the first time that night, Beast Boy felt like smiling. And he did. But from the broken remains of his shattered mirror, he saw his reflection. His teeth were bared in a gnarled smile, exposing two humungous tusks protruding from the his bottom jaw, where his normally pointy teeth used to be. His face, which was covered in shaggy fur and almost lion-like, was contorted into a sinister looking smile. And if Beast Boy hadn't known that he was staring at his own reflection in the mirror, he would've let out a scream so high pitched that it would have broken whatever rest was left of the glass in the room.

"_OK,_ _let's try this again…_" Beast Boy thought to himself. He tried smiling again, but his face twisted into the same menacing grin.

"Well, looks aren't everything…" he muttered to himself coarsely. "At least I still have my excruciatingly cute personality to get me through this." Beast Boy chuckled to himself, but it came out as a deep, throaty growl. The beast in the mirror sweat dropped (anime-style) in confusion, and shrugged it's shoulders.

Sighing deeply, Beast Boy wandered slowly to his bed and rolled onto it's remains. The springs of the mattress creaked and moaned under the weight, and when Beast Boy was totally comfortable, the bed was sagging so low that the middle of it almost dragged against the floor.

Beast Boy put his hands behind his head as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

How had this happened? He scratched his head. Was it something he stepped in? He furrowed his brow, trying to remember where he had been recently. But it was no use. For some reason, Jump City had been unusually peaceful for the past week. Ever since the defeat of Slade, it seemed like all the other villains took the hint and were laying low.

But still, where had he been recently?

Nowhere. OK, That was easy. So, it _couldn't_ have been somewhere he went.

Wait, he _had_ gone somewhere! His heart tightened in his chest as he remembered. He had gone to visit Terra. He took a pillow and covered his face, suppressing the giant roar that he knew was coming.

"Girls are evil…" he muttered, turning to his side. His mouth was set in a stubborn frown. "Why does everything have to come back to _her_?"

He turned around defiantly in his bed, a pout on his lips. Something glittering red in the corner of the room caught his attention, and he turned his head. The rose. For some reason, he felt some sort of attraction to it. Probably because it reminded him of Terra…

Suddenly, as he was gazing intently upon the beautiful enchantment of the rose, an idea struck him. "Duh!" He hit himself on the head in realization. Forgetting his strength, he let out a yelp of pain as his ham-sized fist made contact with his forehead. "You're _Beast_ Boy!" he exclaimed to himself, wincing as he rubbed his forehead gingerly. He shook his head, trying to make the little birdies that were flying around it disappear. Despite this, he smiled, his realization growing in his head. He could turn into any beast. And, whenever he turned into a beast, he could always turn back. So why not try to reverse this weird transformation?

Except, there was only one problem. How _would_ he change back? In the past, he had just kind of done it without thinking. And now that he actually _wanted_ to turn back into his (somewhat) human form, he couldn't! He furrowed his brow in frustration.

"OK, BB! Concentrate!" He formed a picture of himself in his head. He ran through a mental checklist. Green skin? Check. Spiky green hair? Check. Pointy tooth? Check. Unbelievably attractive features? Beast Boy scoffed at himself. Did he even have to _ask_ himself that one?

OK, so he knew what he looked like. Now what?

-----

Raven lay silently in her bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. Lately, her nights had been restless. She would drift in and out of sleep, leaving her mind free to wander in between the peaceful slumber of sleep. And having her mind wander was not a good thing.

Lately, she felt like her life was missing something. Or perhaps, although she doubted it, someone.

Her experiences with Malchoir, the evil villain trapped in a book, had really opened her eyes. Malchoir had tricked her, sweet-talking his way into her heart. She had let him in, and he had used her like a piece of toilet paper. He tricked her into releasing him from an ancient book - which was his prison - and when he was done with her he simply threw her off to the side, like a rag doll in the hands of an impatient toddler.

She had never been one to let anybody _really_ get inside her. Into her heart. Because, as her experience with Malchoir had shown, not too many people could be trusted.

Sometimes she wished she had the naturally carefree, open nature of Starfire. The Tamaranean teenager was able to accept anyone and anything - Raven shuddered as she remembered Silkie - as a friend. She even had an _almost_ relationship with Robin, although both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

And, as much as Raven hated to admit it, she was kind of jealous. Because everyone, no matter who they are, needs to feel like they belong. To someone, to something, to _anything_…

Especially teenagers.

But, with Robin unofficially taken, that only left Cyborg and Beast Boy. She smiled as she thought of the first, and then snorted incredulously at the latter. Right now, she didn't feel like thinking about all this.

Turning over in her bed again, she closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

-----

He had tried thinking about himself. He had tried looking at a picture of himself. He had tried staring at himself in the mirror, wondering what to do. He had tried breaking more things to make himself feel better; which it did. He had tried staring at the mirror again, in aggravation. He had tried morphing into other animals.

Nothing worked. He was stuck as a Beast.

Beast Boy pounded his fist on his nightstand in frustration, and it broke like a toothpick. "I have to remember to stop doing that!" He scolded himself. He almost hit himself in the head, but he remembered what happened last time and stopped.

He sighed in discontent, thinking to himself. "Am I stuck this way…?"

Beast Boy. The irony was _hilarious_.

-----

Robin rolled over in his bed, a goofy grin plastered on his face. It was no doubt that he was having one of his most favorite dreams -- either the one where he was being celebrated by Jump City for the capture of Slade, or the one where he found an identical clone of himself for training purposes.

He rolled over again, grabbed his pillow, and behind his mask his eyes curled into a smile. "Starfire…" he mumbled airily.

Or, maybe it was his _other_ favorite dream. The one where he and Starfire spent the perfect day together - crime fighting in the afternoon, followed by a nutritious dinner and training in the evening.

His smile deepened. "To the Robin Cave!" he uttered gleefully, still blissfully asleep.

He was awakened rudely by a loud crash, almost resembling the splintering of wood, coming from the sector of the tower that contained Beast Boy and Starfire's rooms. He jumped up in his bed and flew out of it, alert. He assumed his fighting stance.

Cocking his head sideways, he strained his ears to try and catch another trace of the mysterious noise. But it was useless; the Tower was now completely silent. Slanting his eyes, Robin carefully maneuvered to the door. One could never be too careful when strange noises mysteriously emerged from the shadows.

He swiftly opened his door and almost flew to the corridor that housed Beast Boy and Starfire, his cape billowing behind him. In the shadows, he could vaguely make out a shadowy silhouette of a figure crouched in front of Beast Boy's room. Robin's heart jumped into his throat.

For a moment, he almost barked for the figure to stay still, but he decided against it. According to his Handbook of Superhero Guidelines, a surprise assault was the most effective form of attack.

Placing his hand lightly on his retractable bow - just in case - he crept slowly towards the figure. When he got in position, he placed his hand firmly on the figure's shoulder.

"Stay still," he hissed. "Who are you?"

"Robin?" The girl's sweet voice melted Robin's tough exterior. The girl turned her head swiftly, and from in front of him, Robin could smell the sweet smell of flowers - lilacs, or something, who knew? - coming from her hair.

"Sorry, Star…" he trailed off gently. "I didn't know it was you-"

**_CRASH_**. The strange noise was louder than ever, and Robin knew absolutely that it was coming from Beast Boys room.

"I fear that the noises resemble the sounds of the flesh eating Glorvacks of Atled…" Starfire whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Starfire," Robin replied gently, repressing a grin, "I doubt that the flesh eating gore-whatevers are here on Earth."

Nevertheless, Starfire clung onto Robin's arm for dear life as they moved closer and closer to Beast Boy's door. Giving Starfire's arm a comforting squeeze, he took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

Robin's mouth dropped open. "What happened? My… my windows!"

Starfire let out a tiny gasp of surprise as the two superheroes took in the scene. Broken shards of glass lay shattered around the window, which was now just an opening in the wall. The wind seemed to howl at them in a greeting as it blow over the remains of the window. Around the room, splintered wood and plastic lay scattered about, almost completely covering the floor. On Beast Boy's desk, a blood red rose lay glittering, emanating a glow like a lighthouse in the middle of a hazy night. But the sight on the bed gave Robin and Starfire the biggest shock of it all.

A pair of sad green eyes greeted them from the bed. His coarse, shaggy hair was matted on his face, and two humungous tusks protruded from the bottom of his mouth. He was enormous, green, and strangely… looking very depressed.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire whispered in astonishment. "Is that you?"

"Be careful, Starfire," Robin whispered coarsely. "We don't know if he's dangerous or not."

"It's me," Beast Boy rumbled, disgruntled. "And why would I be dangerous?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, debating whether or not to bring up the past experiences. He chose not to. "Starfire," he muttered underneath his breath, "Stay back."

"Oh Robin," Starfire cheered, like she was consoling a toddler, "It is just our green friend, Beast Boy!"

"I promise, I don't bite," Beast Boy added helpfully, joking. "Not hard, anyway." He shot Robin a toothy smile.

Robin was obviously not amused. "…Beast Boy? What happened?"

Beast Boy waved an enormous sized paw, accidentally knocking down one of the bed posts. The rest of the bed promptly collapsed under his weight. Beast Boy sighed. "Long story short?" He asked, poking his head up from the pile of sheets and metal now on the floor. "I dunno."

-----

Five minutes later, Robin set off the Titan's alarm. The annoying honking boomed loudly through the tower, completely destroying all hope for anyone having a peaceful night's sleep.

Cyborg yawned as he leaned against one of the many tall cabinets that lined the walls of the infirmary. "So lemme get this straight." He scratched the back of his head sleepily. "That's Beast Boy?"

"Yes, Cyborg," Robin responded, obviously annoyed. "For the fifth time, that is Beast Boy. And also for the fifth time, we need you to try an inject him with the same antidote that you did last time."

Cyborg yawned again, lazily swatting a hand in the air. "Yeah, I'll get on it." He slowly turned and walked toward another tall cabinet, muttering something about dismantling the alarm system, and a certain spiky haired leader.

"Raven." Robin barked, and the cloaked girl turned in response. "Last time he transformed, you were the one who had the most contact with him."

Raven was silent.

Robin continued. "I need you to use your powers. Try and find out if it's the same Beast Boy." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, questioningly. "I'm not going to take any chances," Robin explained. "I don't want him attacking anyone in the tower." His eyes searched the room, starting with Beast Boy. They moved to each member of the Titans, pausing slightly at Starfire, until his piercing glaze finally rested on Raven.

"I'll try…" Raven trailed off, her usual monotone hiding her emotions. She closed her eyes, moving closer to Beast Boy, an upturned palm raised in his direction. She murmured something for a moment, and her eyes snapped open. She withdrew her palm. "It feels like the same old Beast Boy."

Beast Boy snorted. "Like I said, why _would_ I be dangerous?" He thought for a minute. "Well, there is that old saying 'if looks could kill.' And I definitely look good enough to kill." He looked down at his new body, and shook his head. "At least, yesterday I did."

"It _talks_ like the same old Beast Boy, too." Raven said dryly.

"The antidote is ready." Cyborg grumbled from the lab. He appeared a second later, holding up a sinister looking needle that housed a clear liquid.

Beast Boy eyed it suspiciously. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"I have to inject you with it. Hopefully, you'll turn back into your old self."

Grumbling, Beast Boy stuck his arm out in Cyborg's direction. He took it, and plunged the needle into his forearm.

"Graaawr!" Beast Boy roared, instantly pulling back his arm. The force of the momentum knocked Cyborg back

"Titans!" Robin called immediately, like he was expecting this. "Go!"

"But, he is our friend--"

"I don't care, Starfire!"

Beast Boy, meanwhile, continued to rampage through the lab. "That HURT!" he roared, picking up a file cabinet and tossing it effortlessly near the window. Robin rolled and flipped through the air, about to send a flying kick straight into Beast Boy's jaw. But Beast Boy was too quick for him. He caught Robin's leg in the air, whirled him around in a complete circle, and hurled him into Cyborg, who had just gotten back up. The two Titans crashed ungracefully to the floor.

"THAT HURT _A LOT_!" Beast Boy bellowed again, swiping a giant paw in the air. With another roar of anguish, he lumbered clumsily to the window and jumped out. The rest of the Titans bolted to the window, only making itin time to see a dark green figure disappear into the distance.

"I knew it…" Robin muttered, scratching his head.

"Well," Cyborg pointed out, trying to help. "Needles _do_ hurt."

_**To be continued…**_

**Closing Notes:** Heh, I couldn't help but put a little bit of Robin x Starfire stuff in there! I haven't decided if I'm going to add more to this story as a little side plot or not. Any suggestions?

Sorry if this part seemed kind of slow, I just got carried away when I started writing about Beast Boy's mindset and stuff! Also, up until now, I know the plot has seemed kinda boring… but I promise that it will pick up in the next chapter! 'Cause what's a fairy tale without a bad guy?

Btw - the reference to Malchior and Raven came from the episode "Spellbound," in case anyone is wondering!

Anywho, what did everyone thing? Love it? Hate it? Didn't read it? Send all the reviews my way! And keep 'em coming, please!


	3. Three ll Enter the Villain

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed! Things have been busy for me as summer is winding down… I have work, plus I'm moving into my dorm room soon, so I have to get things ready and hang out with some friends before we all move off to college. So sorry if this installment is a little bit late. Also, I've been picking up another fic that I left unfinished (it's Pokemon, not Teen Titans… sorry! But check it out if you have the time - its called Operation: MATCHMAKER.) Heh. Sorry for the plug :-P

**Responses:**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox. -** Heh, thanks for the compliments. I guess I can probably write Beast Boy so well because I act a lot like him. Heh, or so my friends tell me. Sheesh, I thought Robin was a little bit OOC, but I couldn't resist the RobxStar fluff! Gah, maybe I should change it… but I'm too lazy. Plus, it didn't seem like you minded, haha. And I'm working on Operation: MATCHMAKER as we speak… err, I mean type.

**gladdecease -** Thanks. Heh, I'm resisting the urge to turn the rest of the Titans into random items of furniture, but I'm trying to find a way to get that in, and I think I have one, although it is a little farfetched. And don't get me started on the songs! Haha.

**Overactive Mind -** Good thing for me, I have cable internet, so you CAN'T reach through the phone lines. MWAHAHA! Just kidding. Don't worry, your BBxRae will be coming sometime in the future… maybe! Haha, sorry, I'm being mean, but I don't want to spoil the plot! Heh, just kidding. Maybe this'll be a little comforting -- it says BBxRae in the summary!

**Sinner666 **- Thanks for the review! Don't worry, the summary _does_ say BBxRae :-)

**WickedWitchoftheSE -** Yeah, needles suck. I had to get some shots last week, and I could relate with Beast Boy. LOL, I'm such a loser.

**DazedGal911 -** Here's the update! Thanks for your review!

**PastelStorm -** Aww, and I thought I was being original with this fic, darn. Sorry for kinda pre-stealing the idea. I'd like to read your version though, out of curiosity!

**VeelaChic -** Yeah, I was laughing while I wrote about Robin's dream. It kinda made him OOC, but I couldn't resist! This fic _is_ supposed to be Romance/Comedy, after all, although it's been neither in the first two parts. Haha.

**aZn dReAmEr xD -** Thanks for the review! Here's the next part!

**CrazyFreak-o-Maniac -** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking the story. Thanks for the idea for the fic, but I have another plot bunny in the works for how things are gonna work out. And the teacup and the lantern don't get together in the end of BATB, the latern and the feather duster do. LOL I'm such a loser… haha. Forget I said that. :-)

All disclaimers can be found on part one.

**-----  
****Beauty and the Beast Boy  
**_**By: xSPiNx  
**_**-----**

**-----  
****Chapter Three: Enter the Villain  
****-----**

The night that Beast Boy ran away had been perhaps one of the most restless nights that Robin had ever had, Slade included. And that was making a statement. An uneasy feeling was steadily growing in the back of his brain. It was like a creature, thriving in the recesses of his mind. For a moment, he thought it was guilt, because, after all, Beast Boy had not exactly left the tower on the best of terms with Robin.

But as the night drew on, Robin knew that it was more than that. A whole spectrum of emotions bombarded him. On top of it all, there was fear -- he still didn't know if Beast Boy was dangerous or not. Even though Starfire swore on her supply of weird alien foods that he was, the little nagging feeling in the back of Robin's head couldn't help but being a little bit doubtful. And, although somehow he knew that Beast Boy wouldn't hurt them, he could never be too sure.

As if guilt and fear weren't enough, more strange emotions flooded his mind. Uncertainty, doubt, anger… and, maybe the strangest of all, sorrow. The howls that penetrated the night when he left sounded ferocious, yes, but on top of everything, Robin felt the unmistakable note of sadness that pierced him to the very bone.

His heart went out to Beast Boy. Dangerous or not, Beast or Beast _Boy_, he was a Titan. A teammate. And from past experiences, Robin learned that his team meant everything. Together, they could withstand anything. But apart, they would crumble…

He just hoped that the latter wouldn't take place before they could find out just exactly what happened.

Before, everything had been so black and white. Robin wasn't used to seeing life in these strange shades of gray.

----------

Just as a lone cloud passed slowly in front of the moon's bright rays, a lone figure darted swiftly between the alleyways of the outskirts of the city. This area of the city was not exactly well known for it's saint-like inhabitants; in fact, it was the known notoriously for the exact opposite.

In short, it was known as the bad part of town. It was somewhere where children were grabbed tightly by the hand by their parents, and not let go until they were at least five hundred feet away. Somewhere where the local authorities, the Titans included, knew that something was going on, but were helpless to stop it.

Dubious characters could often be seen patrolling the streets during all hours of the day and night. Many looked characteristically disheveled, dirty, or suspicious. From the dark and damp corners of the streets, many vendors beckoned to those unlucky enough to make eye contact. Their wares included many things available only on the black market: weapons, drugs, and one time, even the rare chemical xenothium. Although the unusually power and unstable element was confiscated by a police raid, it still led some to wonder where these people got their goods.

Despite this, the block of the city was eerily silent, devoid of the usual police sirens, loud arguing, and scantily clad people that usually littered the air and the streets. As another puffy cloud shattered the moon's serene rays into harsh slivers of light, the shadow darted again, in perfect unison with the dark sky.

As the second cloud disappeared into the horizon, the figure looked up into the night sky. It was unusually clear, except for the two clouds which were now melting with the line of the city as they floated carelessly past the city limits. The moon was almost unbearably bright, illuminating the parts of the street that were not shrouded between the dilapidated buildings that lined the sidewalks. This would make it unusually harder for anyone to go somewhere that night without being seen.

The figure smirked. The bigger the challenge, the better.

In another lightning fast move, it bolted silently to another alleyway, getting closer to it's target. It was a building, located at the very edge of the city. The building was built on a cliff, and appropriately, resembled a lighthouse. It seemed to be ever-watching, ever patrolling the city.

Sneering in contempt, the figure bolted behind another building, moving slowly, but surely to it's target: the Titan's Tower. Something had happened there that night, the figure was sure of it. Everyone from the outskirts of town had seen the weird rose-red flashing that occurred earlier that night. And, for those who were oblivious to the light show, the violent howls that soon followed woke many of those sleeping in Jump City.

The figure's lip curled upward in scorn. Something had happened, and the figure would use that to it's full advantage. The Titans would get what was coming to them. And the shadowy shape would soon get what it lost from them…

----------

"Robin?" Starfire poked her head from behind the doorway of the lab. "Should you not rest?"

Aside from letting out a troubled sigh, Robin was silent. He had been sitting in the wreckage of the lab for who knew how long, lost in his thoughts. He knew he should have been trying to sleep, and every once in a while he could feel his eyelids lazily fluttering down as he almost dozed off. But he was too troubled to succumb to the sweet release of sleep. Plus, the steady blaring of the horn that resonated through the tower was not helping his cause. And also was the fact that he refused to turn it off, and only he knew that security combination to do so.

"Don't worry, man." Cyborg's head popped out on top of Starfire's. "I know how you feel. We all do."

"Well," Raven piped in dryly, her head appearing below Starfire's. "Most of us do. But Beast Boy was a part of our team. And…" she trailed off, clearly contemplating what to say next. "And, we need him back."

Robin hid a wry smile despite the ambivalent thoughts running through his mind. His team always had a certain quality that cheered him up. But as he thought of the word team, his thoughts jumped instantly to Beast Boy, and his mouth was again set in a contemplative frown.

Assuming that his silence was a safe sign, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven silently entered the room. Each sat around Robin, forming a mini square; Raven to his left, Cyborg to his right, and Starfire directly in front of him.

"We will get him back." Starfire said, looking Robin square in the eye. "And if we don't you can call me the sibling of the parental unit of a simian infant!"

Cyborg's mouth literally dropped open, forming an "O" of disbelief. "Starfire…" he trailed off, incredulously. "I think the term you're looking for is 'or you can call me a monkey's uncle.'" He put a finger to his chin, in thought. "And you used it in the wrong context, anyway. People usually say that when -- oh, heck, never mind." He looked quickly to his right at Starfire, who was The point is, Robin, we _will_ find him."

"But how?" Robin finally spoke, his voice soft.

"Ahh, how easily you forget!" Cyborg butt in, a cheesy smile on his face. "Raven?"

Raven's hand disappeared behind her cloaks for a while, and Robin could see the purple robe ripple as she rummaged for something. When her hand reappeared, it was holding a test tube of a harmless looking clear liquid. In fact, if Robin hadn't known better, he would have _thought_ it was water.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Yes, Cyborg," Raven echoed. "I've been dying to know myself."

Cyborg shrugged in response, gesturing to his body. "Sorry, Raven, I needed you to hold it because I don't have any pockets." He frowned. "I should really get that fixed…"

"Cyborg." Robin's voice sounded dangerously exasperated. "What is it?"

"Right," Cyborg said, twirling the test tube in his hands in little circles, so that the liquid in it made soothing swishing noises. "It's the antidote."

Robin almost slapped his forehead in realization. Of course! The antidote! Because of all the commotion that happened that night, he had totally forgotten about it! Robin's thoughts eased a little bit, yet the little nagging feeling in the back of his mind continued to be an annoying voice in the back of his head. It almost seemed too easy…

"I thought that Beast Boy freaked out at the needle?" Raven asked, sounding like she was repressing curiosity.

"Nope," Cyborg replied. "He started freaking out after I put the needle in his arm. But luckily, before he threw me to the side --" Cyborg rubbed his head gingerly -- "I managed to inject him with about half of the antidote." He beamed proudly.

Starfire gasped. "So, does that mean…?"

"Yup," Cyborg interrupted, clearly proud of himself. "Since I only injected him with half of the antidote, the results will be a little bit delayed… but, it should still work."

The reality of Cyborg's words hung in the air for a moment, until Robin interrupted the silence sharply. "Cyborg," Robin replied, "Is that the same mixture we used to cure him last time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How do you know it'll work?"

Cyborg was at a loss for words. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know it'll work?" Robin repeated.

Cyborg stared at Robin blankly. "Well… because it worked last time." He paused. "Duh," he added as an afterthought.

"But last time, Beast Boy's transformation was triggered by the toxic waste that Adonis dumped on him." Robin pointed out.

"So?"

"We're not sure that that's what made Beast Boy transform this time."

Cyborg frowned. "You're right."

"Well then, what are you suggesting, Robin?" Raven piped in.

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "But until now, we've all assumed that Beast Boy's transformation was triggered by some after effect of Adonis' toxic waste. But what if we're wrong?"

The four superheroes were silent as the severity of Robin's words sank in.

"So, the antidote will not be effective?" Starfire asked softly, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. If it _is_ some after effect of what happened last time, then it should." This brought a smile to the Tamaranean's face, but it faded as Robin continued. "But, if it isn't, then who knows what will happen. In fact, depending on the circumstances, it might even make things worse…"

Cyborg frowned this time, looking slightly offended. "Of course," Robin stated quickly, "Those are just my speculations."

"How do we know if you're right?" Raven asked, her voice steady.

Robin grimaced. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." Robin yawned, his body reminding him that it needed rest. "We'll start tomorrow. Bright and early. And remember, be careful. If there's _anything_ we've learned tonight, it's that he can be dangerous."

And witha turn of his cape, Robin was out of the door.

----------

The strangely bright rays of the moon cast soft shadows across the smooth, rippling waves of the ocean that surrounded the Titan's Tower. Beast Boy trudged ungracefully through the foliage to nowhere in particular. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he could just get away from the tower. Now that his head was clear, he was starting to feel a little bit embarrassed.

His departure from the Titan's Tower had been a dramatic one -- just his style -- but he was starting to think that he had made the wrong decision. Maybe he had overreacted just a tad? But still, it wasn't his fault! How would Robin feel if Beast Boy had stuck _him _with a needle as long as a ruler?

Even better, Beast Boy smirked, an idea starting to form in his head. But, it would have to wait until later -- after all, it involved Robin, and a very strange, very familiar looking green mosquito…

Shaking his head, Beast Boy tried to concentrate. He could put the mosquito plan into action later, but right now he had other things to worry about. For one, how exactly would he turn into a mosquito? He had tried, and tried, and tried some more, but no matter how hard he concentrated the night before, he couldn't turn into _anything_. And that in itself was totally, utterly frustrating. And lame.

He guessed that he would just use the idea of turning back into a mosquito as encouragement to find out what exactly went wrong with him.

"Some motivation that is…" he sighed. As much as he hated to admit it - or show it outwardly - Beast was worried. For example, although he was just brushing it off like it never happened, Beast Boy's reaction at the tower kind of scared him. The untamed anger that boiled through him at the Titan's Tower was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The rage seemed to leak into every crevice of his mind until it was the only thing he could thing about. And then, the next thing he knew, he was blindly swiping his lion like paws at anything he could get his hands on…

It was not something he wanted to think about. Valuable equipment had been in that room. His _friends_ had been in that room…

He just hoped that nobody had gotten hurt. He was starting to feel homesick already. He needed his friends right now. Robin, and his crazy, paranoid, yet ultimately brilliant ideas. The game station and the TV. Starfire, and her wide array of alien knowledge and funny realizations about Earth. Cyborg, and all his junk and machinery. The game station and the TV. And Raven, with her… well, with her weirdo chants and lame put downs.

Beast Boy snorted. _That_, he would definitely not miss. What was with her, anyway? Just 'cause he joked around all the time and actually _showed_ his happiness didn't mean that he didn't have feelings…

Yet for some reason, as Beast Boy trudged along the unbeaten path of the forest, swiping stray branches and twigs out of his way, he couldn't take his mind off of her. It must've been that weird psychic thing she always did. Like when she healed him, after his fight with Adonis the _first_ time he became a beast. And earlier that night, when she was checking whether or not he was dangerous or not. He had _thought_ he felt some weird kind of psychic-like prying going on in his head.

A sharp poke to the side of his arm snapped him out of his contemplation, and he rubbed his arm gingerly. "Why did that thing have to be so sharp, anyway?" he complained, trying to get his mind refocused on the problem at hand. He pouted, snapping the branch that was in his way like a twig. "It wasn't even my fault. Stupid needle."

As Beast Boy's feet continued to wander, so did his mind. Through his musings, he hadn't realized where he was going. Yet when the foliage subsided and he got to a clearing, Beast Boy knew exactly where he was. It was a place that sometimes haunted his dreams, a place that seemed burned into his mind's eye.

The cave's walls hadn't changed since that fateful day. They were as cracked and jagged as ever. The ground was dusty, and starting to grow weeds, evidence that this secluded place was probably rarely visited. Although it was almost pitch black in the cave, the eerie light of dawn cast weird shadows on the wall, which by some trick of light, seemed to reflect a soft blood red.

Various boulders and stones littered the ground, dull and pointy. A growth of straggly and bushy vegetation lurked in front of the cave, ready to trap any unsuspecting travel in it's torrent of needles and vines. Beast Boy continued to trudge through, recklessly hypnotized.

Throughout the chaos of the scene that bombarded him, his eyes stayed transfixed at the center of the cave, where there was an small uprising that formed a small cliff. Almost like a shrine, the cliff rose above the rest of the ground in a tribute to the stature resting at it's peak.

It was of a beautiful girl, one who's face often appeared in Beast Boy's dreams. Her blonde hair flowed behind her eerily, caught in some breeze that had ran through the area sometime in the past. Her face looked triumphant, yet slightly saddened.

And before Beast Boy knew it, his feet had subconsciously lead him to peak of the cliff, where he was now staring into those beautiful, determined eyes. Terra's statue looked strangely realistic to him, although he knew it was nothing but cold, hard stone. Fittingly ironic.

"Stupid needle…" he muttered again, softer this time. Turning around, he trudged slowly back through the greenery to nowhere in particular as long as it was away from the cave, not turning around until the statue and the cave were nothing but indistinguishable dots blending into the now rising sun.

_**To be continued…**_

**----------**

**A/N:** I know, I know, this part was kind of boring, and short, but I neededto lay down some stuff. And I know this fic is archived under Romance and Comedy, and it has been neither romantic or funny up until now. I apologize. Haha. I suck at starting fics. And ending them too, actually. But things are starting to build up, so maybe I can get into the flow of things.

Btw, if there were some sort of site other than that archived Teen Titans fanfics, plus author interviews, awards, etc., would you visit it? An idea is starting to form in my head… J


End file.
